The New Banners
The New Banners is an alliance centred around fairness and opportunity. Welcome to the alliance! Rules - Any inactive members will be deleted. Inactive members are indicated by a blank banner. This will be handled on a case-to-case basis and a member will recieve a message before being deleted. Admins will look into the member's activity to make sure they are not simply in the process of reincarnating or have not had the opportunity to create a banner yet. - No spoilers in the alliance chat. - Avoid making enemies. 'If another alliance attacks us, we fight and we defend. Any decision to declare an enemy must be discussed and agreed upon in the chat. The alliance to be declared against must be thoroughly examined. Friends are welcome, of course. - '''Avoid in-fighting. '''Do not attack fellow group members. Beneficial actions (spy, barter, aid) are encouraged. - '''Do not start challenges on a whim. ''All members deserve the opportunity to participate in alliance challenges; challenges will be discussed and planned for, not started as soon as possible. The exceptions to this are''' Fire at the Arsenal and ''Against The Wilding Horde ''which may be started at any time. For the bigger challenges, times to start will be discussed in the chat. - '''We are a team. '''Be helpful, polite, and courteous in the chat. Being an ass will result in being kicked or swindled. - '''Use this page! Please try to find answers here before asking in the chat, it saves everyone from having to repeat ourselves. For Beginners New members often have questions; we address some of them here, but if you have additional questions, feel free to ask them in the alliance chat. The current leader of the alliance is Lady Palla Allyrion. There are currently four officers: Lady Casella Mo Eraz, Lord Chris Kaiba, and Lord Damon Mallister. A link to Free Stuff A guide to reincarnation A helpful spreadsheet for producing units and materials Some of the tips below are taken from a fantastic guide you can find here - Upgrade your Counting House. You need silver for everything. Secondarily, focus on the Village Center. - Equip your character with your best gear. You character's stats will stack onto your sworn swords. - In the beginning, try to buy 5-8 sworn swords at the rare level (4500 silver.) These swords start off with highest stats than the cheaper swords. - You do not have to follow the story linearly. Playing in different volumes at the same time will help you level faster and gain better items. This does not affect your story. - If you cannot find a challenge '''that you were invited to, look under 'Challenge Invites' on the opposite side of the bar with the Lore Book. - Items and sworn swords can be made '''permanent by opening seal slots on the back of their cards. This is done with gold. - No. We're not building any more camps right now. - Call your banners against harmful actions only! Don't waste your silver calling banners against spy, barter, or aid actions. Current Objectives These will be updated regularly. If you'd like to suggest an addition or change, send a raven to the leader. -The new phase will start tomorrow. We are focusing on leveling up our camps; our Fight camp, Barter camp, and Spy camp. The other camps are important, but secondary. - We have proposed friendship to a few other alliances, so we should start sending them beneficial actions. Category:Alliances